


Early Christmas Present

by Six_G0lden_Wings



Series: 25 Days of Shipmas 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I can't accentuate this more, I'm not kidding, M/M, all of the fluff, there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_G0lden_Wings/pseuds/Six_G0lden_Wings
Summary: Today's prompt is special gift.I reeeeeeeeeally don't wanna spoil anything so y'all ain't getting a summary





	Early Christmas Present

_"Yep, I'm going through with this. No going back now Gabriel."_

\---

Gabriel found Sam sitting quietly by the Christmas tree sipping a cup of whiskey. Gabriel took a seat next to him, snapping up his own drink. Sam acknowledged him with a slight kiss to his cheek before returning to his previous state of tranquility.

Gabriel looked over to Sam. He was calm - eyes half closed and a small smile on his face. It was so ... breathtaking seeing Sam like this. Usually, he was stressed and  tired because of his job, but lately he'd been much more relaxed and happy.

_"Hey, I bet you're the reason he's like this!"_

Gabriel's ... 'conscience', if archangels even have those, encouraged, but Gabriel shook it off.

 _"No, there's no way."_ He disagreed with himself, shaking his head just slightly.

_"You know, now would be a great time to ask!"_

Gabriel's eyes widened just slightly at the proposition, and his conscience continued, _"Look at him! So happy, peaceful, and no one else is around either. It's just you two, now's a perfect time!"_

 _"No!"_ He retorted, _"I'm doing it on the 25th, if I'm even asking in the first place."_

Against his will, he conjured a shimmering silver and gold band in the palm of his hand. He looked from it to Sam, and then back to the ring. His conscience went on, _"Go on! You know you want to!"_

He thought for a very long time, hesitantly turning to Sam. He saw the look on his boyfriend's face, and made up his mind.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Gabriel stood up very slowly, walking in front of Sam. Sam looked at him, an inquisitive look on his face. He sighed, calming his excited nerves, before continuing.

"The ... The other day, you said I was the love of your life, that y-you loved me more than anything. Did you mean it?"

Sam stood up to face Gabriel, sensing the significance of the moment. He cupped Gabriel's chin in his palm, smiling, "Of course I did Gabriel. I love you. I've loved you since the first time we met in that professor's office. I love you with _every single_ fiber of my being, and nothing will ever change that. I love you, and I won't ... I can't live without you."

"I ... Me too." Gabriel stammered, continuing, "When we were skiing, and you passed out, I thought I was going to lose you. I realized that if you died, I wouldn't know what to do. I can not stand even the thought of losing you, I love you too much to let that happen." Tears were beginning to come to both Gabriel and Sam's eyes, and the archangel continued, "You're everything to me Sam, and nothing is going to change that. Not all the angels in heaven, not even Dad and change that. I love you so much more than your human brain can even comprehend. I love you Sam, I always have and I always will, until the end of time itself."

Sam let one tear slide down his cheek, as he asked with a shaky voice, "Gabriel, what is this about?"

Gabriel looked into Sam's eyes, green and glittering in the light. They were stunning. So was everything about Sam. His eyes, his smile, how his teeth seem to sparkle when he does, his hair, the way he stands, holds himself, his bravery, charm, everything about him really. That's what made Gabriel finalize his decision. He slowly, snail's pace really, dropped down onto one knee. He raised his hand, opening his fingers to reveal a glittering gold and silver band. Sam choked on a breath, leaning back to brace himself on the chair he was sitting on.

"Gabriel ..." He sputtered, tears now steadily streaming down his blushed cheeks. Gabriel looked up at him, smiling weakly, cheeks and eyes pink as well.

"Sam ..." He said, hesitating just slightly before he continued, "I was going to wait until Christmas, but I couldn't. I just ... I love you so much, and I couldn't wait any longer. So ... w-will you ... marry me?"

Sam let out a cry, falling to his knees practically on top of Gabriel, hugging him as tight as he could.

"Yes." He whispered into his now fiancee's shoulder, "Yes! Of course Gabriel!" Sam fisted his hands in Gabriel's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Gabriel finally let himself go, and he began to cry. He took Sam's hand, slowly sliding the ring onto his fourth finger. Sam looked joyfully down at the ring. It was beautiful - Glittering silver with two wings engraved in gold on the top. He looked at the bottom, and saw an enochian phrase engraving in gold as well.

He steadied himself on the ground, whispering, "What does it say?"

He looked up at Gabriel, who was smiling so bright is was practically blinding.

"Says 'My love for always'." He said, teary-eyed, laughing to himself. Sam cocked his head, and he explained, "It's a little sappy, I know."

Sam smiled sweetly, laughing a bit as well. "I think it's perfect." With that he pulled Gabriel into a kissed. They kissed and nothing else mattered. Not anything in the world mattered except them.

An archangel and a hunter, kneeling in each other's embrace on the floor of the bunker.

That was all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so heartening the write I'm so cheerful now!


End file.
